Code SCJC
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: There are somethings a man should NEVER hear. "Your pregnant" is definitely up there in the top three. WARNING: MPreg mentioned in future chapters! SUPER strong religious content! Strong language in some parts. ArthurXShura! Kinda christmas-y...
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

**CHAPTER 1**

Arthur Auguste Angel got up out of bed for the third time this morning to blow his breakfast. He didn't think there was any food left in him to hack up. At this point, it was all bile. All this wretching was making him worried too. He was probably really sick. It couldn't be the flu, since he was only getting the nausea part, and it isn't a stomach virus if it lasts for three weeks. _What could be wrong?_ He thought to himself as stomach heaved up more bile. _Ugh, if I eat anything that wouldn't only end up half digested in the toilet... Maybe I should see a doctor...?_ It was a terrible thought, but it might be the only way he'll feel better. His wretching and heaving finally stopped, and he washed out his mouth carefully, making sure it didn't look like he was barfing all over himself. That would be embarrassing.

Checking himself over for a second and third time, he found his cell phone and called his clinic. He was able to schedule something for this afternoon, thankfully. All he needed now was to get dressed and go down there. Deciding not to wear his Paladin uniform, he looked in his dresser and found a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He put them on and searched for his wallet. Since he never used it, he forgot where he put it. He found it in the kitchen next to the microwave. He looked in it, and found about fifty or sixty bucks. Just enough to get a cab there and back and maybe buy a 12 pack of ginger ale to ease his stomach. Just before he left his house, he managed to eat a piece of toast. Maybe something plain would stay down better.

He dialed the taxi service number, and waited a few rings before someone picked up.

"Hello this is Kyoto Taxi, how may I help you today?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get a cab to the city clinic on _ Street."

"Name and address sir?"

"Arthur Auguste, at _ - _ Avenue."

"Alright Mr. Auguste, your cab will be there in about 5 to 10 minutes."

"Thank you." He hung up and pocketed his cell phone and wallet and made his way to his porch. After about 7 minutes a cab pulled up, and Arthur got in. He told the driver where he was going and saw him start the meter. He didn't realize they arrived until the cab was a few feet from the clinic. He paid the driver the $20 with a $10 tip, and got out. The fresh air seemed to help his uneasy stomach a bit, and for a few seconds, he just stood there, breathing in deep breaths.

Feeling much better, Arthur stepped into the clinic and checked in. The person at the desk told him to take a seat, and when the doctor was free, she would have a look at him. Taking a seat next to the fish tank, Arthur immersed himself in the world of the fish. There was a small orange one with thick white stripes that he thought was a clownfish, and a beautiful blue and yellow one that reminded him of that fish from Finding Nemo that forgot everything. Dory or something like that. Just as he began to wonder how to tell a girl fish from a boy fish – completely out of pure boredom – the nurse called him and he was taken to get his vitals checked.

Blood pressure was great, temperature was fine, pulse was normal, weight was reasonable, everything looked fine. But none of that would explain what was happening. Except maybe the temperature.

"The doctor will be here shortly, Mr. Auguste." Said the nurse cheerfully.

"Thanks" Was all he could say in return. He lay down on the uncomfortable little table and looked up to the ceiling. Bored yet again, he looked for fun little patterns in the painted cork tiles above him. He found something that looked like a sword, and one that kind of looked like a fox's face. Before long the doctor had entered the room. She was sort of tall – around five foot seven – and had medium length black hair. Her small glasses were pushed up as she looked at the clipboard in her arms.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Satomi Haruno. So, Mr. Auguste, what brings you here today?"

"Well, I've been really nauseous lately. Every morning I wake up, and go to the bathroom to throw up."

"Alright…." Dr. Haruno said, jotting down some notes. She looked back at his file on the other page. "It says here you're an Exorcist."

"Yes, a Paladin, actually,"

"Do you think this could be demon related?"

"It crossed my mind, yes."

"Hmmm…. Alright, we'll run some tests. Have you been able to keep any thing down?"

"So far, only a slice of toast."

She nodded and wrote down a few more notes. "Alright, I'm going to ask for a urine sample, and I'll have a nurse come in to take some blood and check for obvious infections." Arthur nodded and watched her take out a fresh urine sample cup. She showed him the nearby bathroom and left. He finished the urine sample, sighed and went back to looking for the patterns in the ceiling. Within a few minutes a male nurse came in with the blood drawing supplies. He found his veins easily, and rubbed an alcohol pad over it. The only thing Arthur didn't like about getting his blood drawn was the anticipation of the needle prick and the removal of the needle. It made him so uneasy. After that was over he was fine. He even looked at the blood come out of his veins and into the tubes.

The nurse finished drawing the blood and took the needle out. He started checking Arthur's body for infected cuts or blemishes, and found none.

"You're all clear. Maybe the lab will find something." he said smiling. He took the case of blood drawing equipment and Arthur's blood and left. For the third time today, the young Paladin found himself staring at the ceiling to entertain himself.

About twenty minutes pass before Dr. Haruno comes in. She had one of those worried looks that made you worried too. Arthur sat up and looked her, silently begging her to tell him he was fine, even though he knew he wasn't.

"I'm referring you to Dr. Griffin Kokoro. He might have a more…. _experienced _opinion on your condition."

**Kabuto**: Hello, readers! Kabuto here! What a chapter! Let me know how you liked it, and what your suggestions are. I know there isn't much character development, but my friend Blitztron is working on "seeting the mood" or so she says…

**Arthur: **What is happening to me demon?!

**Kabuto**: *shrugs* I can't say.

**Arthur**: WHY NOT?!

**Kabuto**: Bye everyone! *waves*

**Arthur**: I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU, YOU FEATHER BRAINED DEMON! GET BACK HERE!


	2. Chapter 2: Kabuto and Griffin

**CHAPTER 2**

Kabuto looked out the window of his apprentice's office. The elderly demon was one of about four or five demons left that were alive _before_ Satan assended from Heaven. Back then, He was the equivalent of a ten year old brat. Not many demons took him seriously, as Kabuto remembered, and the poor kid was frequently bullied. If it weren't for the now graying bird-demon doctor, Kabuto knew there would be no such thing as Satan.

The old demon scratched at a patch of grey feathers with his beak. There wasn't much to do now that he helped Griffin get his M.D in demonic medicine. His apprentice was always the last resort for demon inflicted ailments, diseases and injuries. But mostly, they dealt in demonic and divine pregnancies.

The divine pregnancies were hard to tell from the demonic ones, except one thing was different: the mood swings of the mother. Demonic pregnancies usually came with more negative emotions. Anger, depression, sadness, and jealousy were very common moods that the mother of a demon or half demon would turn to. But divine pregnancies gave the expectant mother a very uplifted mood.

Since half-angels are harder to find then half-demons, Griffin didn't have much experience with divine pregnancies. But he and Kabuto both knew there was one divine pregnancy they could one day face: a Code SCJC. It was the only pregnancy in which the Second Coming of Jesus Christ was involved. No one knew when it would come, but Kabuto knew he and Griffin had to be prepared. After all, they were the experts on this matter.

"Hey Kabuto-Sensei! I'm back." said Griffin, taking off his winter coat and scarf. Griffin was tall: around six-foot-seven, and always dressed himself in clothes that were clean and fresh. He usually smelled like mint toothpaste and lavender, due to his laundry detergent and obsession with clean teeth. His medium length orange-y hair was tied up in a ponytail and his beard was always trimmed neatly.

"Someone called about a possible demonic or divine pregnancy in Kyoto." said the Yuma over his shoulder, still looking at the world below the office window. He lost the strength in his wings a few years back, and was still itching to fly, though he knew he couldn't. "Oh, and my wings are getting cramped again. You should massage them."

"Sure thing, Sensei. Lemmie just call them back, and I'll massage you while I talk to the doctor." He didn't realize until just then what the old demon said until he picked up the receiver. "_Kyoto_? As in Kyoto, _Japan?_"

"Yes, Griffin," the patched Yuma said, not taking his eyes off of the sights of the city, "Kyoto, Japan."

"But Sensei, the office is in Boston, Massachusetts. _In the United States_. You know how much I hate flying."

"Too bad. We're going." stated Kabuto. Griffin knew he was too stubborn to budge on this one. "Hai, Sensei…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dr. Haruno had told Arthur to let someone know where he was going if he went to use the bathroom or get a drink of water. She also said to try and eat something. _Its around the time my nausea goes away anyways… Maybe I'll be fine… _So they sent him to the emergency room, just in case he had to stay the night. That was a pleasant conversation.

"_What do you mean, emergency room_?!" he screeched indignantly. Then his eyes widened in slight panic. "Why am I going there? Am I really that sick? What about work? Should I go back? Should I let them know?"

"Mr. Auguste, Your fine! Please calm down. It could worsen your condition." said the unlucky nurse.

"_Worsen_? What the hell is going on?! You'd better start explaining this!"

"Mr. Auguste—"

"Wait, is it demon related after all? If it is, the demon that did this had better be good at hiding!"

"Mr. Auguste I'm sorry but—"

"I'll slice its throat with Caliburn and boil it before it finishes—"

"MR. AUGUSTE!"

"What?"

The nurse sighs; thankful she _finally_ got her patient's attention. "We only have a vaugue idea of what's going on."

"So what are you doing about that?" growled the paladin.

"Like Dr. Haruno said," Said the nurse, starting to lose her patience, "We have referred you to Dr. Kokoro, who is currently in America. He should be making his way here as we speak. He's an expert on your possible condition."

When Arthur stopped arguing with the nurse, who continuously struggled to be patient, he was moved into a room labeled R-203. It had a small flatscreen TV with limited channels, and an uncomfortable looking bed. The new nurse showed him where the bathroom was, and walked Arthur back to his room. He asked for some lunch and a ginger ale just in case his stomach got wonky. He learned the hard way it had to be flat, since the bubbles would upset his stomach further.

"Hey could I make a call?"

"Yes, but you'll have to use the payphone. Its right over there." said the woman at the front desk. Arthur nodded. He put some money into the payphone and dialed the number to the Knights of the True Cross' Japan Branch Director: Mephisto Pheles.

"Sir Pheles."

"Oh! Arthur! The Vatican has been searching for you. They're in quite a panic, you know."

"Oh, shut up, you stupid demon. I'm not in the mood. I just called to ask you if you could let them know I'm at the hospital."

"Oh dear. Are you alright?"

"Don't feign interest in me. I'm fine, but the doctors had to call in an expert in America. It may or may not be serious. I have no idea yet."

"Very well. I'll tell them you may have a possible medical emergency, and your taking care of it."

"Thanks," he said quickly, and hung up. _I'd better know what's happening soon... I don't know if I can handle not knowing for long… _He walked back to his room, finished his lunch, flopped on the bed and closed his eyes to take a nap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kabuto: So you've finally met me… Fufufufufufufufu... The ride only gets worse from here you know.

Arthur: *is sleeping*

Kabuto: Poor human… Oh the plans Blitztron has for you… you poor poor thing…

Arthur: *mumbles in his sleep*

Kabuto: *waves* Until next time, children~ Fare thee well!


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming of Family

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Arthur…**_

_He was sitting in a field, with many of his childhood friends. Even Emilia was there. She was his best friend in the whole world. Her long blonde hair was as beautiful as ever. She always said they could be twins, since they both kept their hair long and natural. She wore her hair in a full ponytail at all times, while he had half of his hair tied up, letting the rest flow down behind him._

_**I must speak with you Arthur….**_

_Mom and Dad were here with him, too. He loved their stories. They always used to read him a mixture of simple Bible stories and regular picture books. He loved the one with the knight fighting the dragon to save the trapped princess. But he loved the story of Noah's ark much more. All those animals on that boat, being taken care of by one man and his family? It must've been a really big boat. Bigger than his house! Maybe even Germany! _

_**Arthur, you have been chosen by God…**_

_They stopped playing with him and started to point behind him. What was so important about the thing behind him that made them stop? They haven't seen each other in years! Why couldn't they keep playing?_

"_Guys, why'd you stop? We were having so much fun!"_

"_You must pay attention now, son." His father said, smiling._

"_But this is more important! I may never see you again! I thought I never would! I thought… I thought you were all dead…"_

"_We are, Arty," said Emilia "We're angels now. But you have to listen to Him. He has something important to say to you."_

"_Ok… but can we finish playing after?"_

"_Yes, my little cherub. We can finish when He's done" His mother promised._

_**Arthur…**_

"_Yes?"_

_**Our Father has chosen you for a task only you can perform…**_

"_Really? What is it? And why can't anyone else do it?"_

_**Only one can bear Our Holy Father's child… one with an untainted mind, body and soul… one who has sworn to live by His laws… and to protect his children… The one with the Holy Mother's soul…**_

"_But I'm a boy. I can't have children like that. Can I…?"_

_**If it is His will, you shall. Return to the world you live in, and bask in the light of your family.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur awoke gently from his dream, listening to the soft whispers of familiar voices.

"I wonder what happened. It's not like him to call out of work." Was that Mom? It sounded like her… yet it was different… too… rough…

"What if he's got a new type of super deadly disease? Like Ebola on steroids?" there was a pause, and the new voice continued indignantly. "What?! It's totally possible!"

"Keep your voice down, Rin! Sir Auguste is sill sleeping." A third voice. There were three people with him, then.

"The nurse said he's been asleep since yesterday afternoon." said the girl voice.

"What time is it now?"

"Eleven in the morning."

Arthur whimpered, his conscious mind surfacing slightly. The voices didn't notice at first, until his eyes fluttered slightly. The girl voice told the other two he was starting to wake up. They called his name softly, and asked him if he wanted something to eat. At the mention of food, his stomach flopped. He moaned and got up groggily, and stumbled to the bathroom. _Here we go again…_ He thought.

Once He finished in the bathroom, he began to wash his mouth. Someone knocked on the door.

"You alright in there, Baldy?" asked the girl voice. Finally more awake he realized who it was. He spit out the water he was sloshing around in his mouth and scowled into the mirror, as if she could see him through the door.

"That's, not my name, Shura, and you know it!"

"Answer the question, or I'll make it your name, asshole!" She said from behind the door.

Arthur growled. "I'm _fine_. I'm just a bit nauseous, that's all."

Shura frowned. It couldn't _just_ be nausea. Arthur hasn't called in sick. _Ever._ It had to be serious.

"What else?" she asked, refusing to believe his story.

"What do you mean, "what else"?!" said the paladin, opening up the bathroom door. "I'm sick! Isn't that enough?" Shura sighed. She obviously wasn't getting anything out of him. She'd have to ask one of the nurses. They walked back into room R-203 and Arthur flopped back onto the bed, slightly angry. Someone knocked on the door and the two boys Arthur barely noticed jumped up, weapons in hand.

"Whoa! Cool it!" said the red headed American man. He had a slight accent, and looked very clean and fresh. From the bed, Arthur could smell the lavender detergent and mint toothpaste he used. _Is my sense of smell that good? _He thought to himself.

"I won't hurt anyone. I'm the doctor. Besides, I can barely fly up to the bed. How could I hurt him at my age?" It was coming from a demon. A Yuma, to be exact. Yumas were high level demons, and they weren't easy to kill. When they possess someone, they fuse with their host, slowly devouring them. Arthur reached for his sword, Caliburn, but realized she was at home. He only had a tee-shirt and jeans on. He was defenseless!

The American Introduced himself as Griffin Kokoro, and the Yuma called itself Kabuto. They were the doctors that specialized in Arthurs alleged condition. Griffin plopped Kabuto onto the bed, as the grey and black demon bird sniffed him. He stopped and looked at his apprentice in complete awe.

"What is it, Kabuto-Sensei?"

"Call up the Vatican. We have a Code SCJC on our hands."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur: Alright, spill it, you stupid demon filth! Whats a "Code SCJC"?

Kabuto: You'll have to bring that up with Blitztron. I'm not at liberty to tell you yet. At least not until the next chapter.

Arthur: Well, at least tell me if it's a bad thing or not!

Kabuto: We'll talk. Next chapter. *waves* Adieu~

Arthur *storms off grumbling to himself*


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Panic: Its the Pope

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short… I wanted To end it exactly the way I did, but there wasn't a lot that could lead up to it. Let me know if you want me to add any characters to this, and I'll see if I can fit them in~**

**CHAPTER 4**

"So what's a Code SCJC?" asked Arthur very confused.

"A Code SCJC is a very special divine pregnancy." explained Griffin, as if it were obvious.

"Wait…So what's a divine pregnancy?" asked Shura, hinting it was not, in fact, obvious.

Kabuto sighed, rolling his eyes. "A divine pregnancy is one that involves and angel or angelic figure. It's the polar opposite of a demonic pregnancy. A Code SCJC is the divine pregnancy with the Second Coming of Jesus Christ."

Arthur blinked. _Second coming…. of _Jesus? _This is completely insane! _The room started to spin and his hand flew to his head. This wasn't happening! He felt like he wanted to vomit.

_Again._

"How is this even possible?! There is no way in hell I'm giving birth to Jesus like I'm the Virgin Mary!" he screamed. "I'm a man, damnit!"

Kabuto was getting quite annoyed by Arthur the more he ranted. Finally he snapped. "Ugh! Shut the hell up, you retarded piece of shit. You're pregnant with the new Jesus! Be happy, for fuck's sake!"

Everyone turned around in shock. Kabuto turned to look at them. "What? He was pissing me off".

"I'm sorry that my ranting has bothered you but you're not the one with Jesus fucking Christ growing in your gut!" Arthur was feeling dizzy again and sat down on the table. He knew that something like this would change his life and there will be hell to deal with. Or heaven. Whatever.

Griffin sighed, knowing exactly how serious this was. He still had to make the call to the pope.

He took his phone out of his pocket, and dialed the man's private house number. Two rings was all it took.

"Griffin?What a surprise. I wasn't expecting a call from you today."

"I know. When I woke up, I wasn't expecting to find a Code SCJC either. That's why I'm—"

"WHAT?!" Griffin had to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid losing his hearing to the Pope'spanicked screaming. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Kabuto said this one may be it."

"I need to speak to her, give her the phone".

"…It's a guy."

The Pope was very silent on the line. "Umm… then let me speak to _him."_

Griffin walked over to Arthur to hand him the phone.

"Its for you. Don't panic." Arthur turned around and took the phone, starting to get even more worried. The whole room was spinning, and he felt a little faint.

"…eh Hello, Who's this?"

"This is Pope Johnathan. I was hoping to speak with you about your…situation."

Arthur had sadly just taken a spit take, spraying the flat ginger-ale from his mouth all over the hospital floor. He held the phone away from his ear and cursed to himself silently. Returning the receiver to his ear, he cleared his throat. "Yes sir?" He managed to croak.

"I need to know… are you a virgin or did this happen…consensually?"

"Consensually…? You mean…" He made a face at the thought of how that would've worked. It wasn't pleasant. Dragging his mind out of the gutter as best he could, he tried to think of the past few months. "No sir, I'm sure I'm still a virgin. Absolutely positive." On the other end of the phone, all the way in Italy, the Pope sighed. It wasn't a tired sigh, or an exasperated sigh. It was a sigh of happiness. A sigh that one would make when thinking about the one thing that would bring them the most joy.

"You take care of yourself boy. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Y-yes sir…" Arthur numbly handed the american back his phone. He couldn't handle much more. He vaguely remembered someone massaging his back until he was told to lie down. The last thing he remembered before falling into a stressful sleep was a woman singing (was that SHURA?!) and someone massaging his chest and feet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is he asleep?" Asked Yukio, his face contorted into a worried mess.

"We need to keep him relaxed. That's the most important thing right now. No more stress. Which means don't call him 'Baldy', got it?" Said Kabuto, glaring at Shura.

All she did was look down. "I've never seen him like that. It was kind of scary, really…"

"Just don't call him any names, ok? He's under enough stress knowing the damn thing exists!" Grumbled Kabuto, hopping off the bed. "Everyone should go home and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kabuto: The truth revealed! MPreg! Oh Blitztronyour so delectably evil. I Applaude you!

Me: *makes a super derpy face*

Kabuto: Uhh…Ok….. I'll uh….. God, that's a disgusting face…..

Me: See ya Next chapter. DEH HUH!


	5. Chapter 5: Quality Time With Shura

**CHAPTER 5**

Whatever was next to Arthur was warm, soft and fluffy. He hummed happily and snuggled into the object, which honked in response. Oh, how soft it was… How warm… and cozy… It started to vibrate a little and make a soft rumbling deep inside of its innards. _It's purring for me~_ He thought sleepily. He wondered what it could be. A cat? _I've never felt a cat THIS soft…_ A rabbit? _But rabbits don't purr…_ Then the next thought he knew for sure was extremely stupid, but it made sense. _It's a cat-rabbit hybrid~_

"Hnk." The cat-rabbit honked again. It shook itself and adjusted its feathers—_Wait… FEATHERS? _ That was no cat-rabbit thing! It was Kabuto the Yuma!

"AUGH!" Hollered Arthur, startling Kabuto and waking up Griffin, who was dozing off in a chair in the room.

"What happened?!What's wrong?!" Squawked Kabuto, adrenaline surging through him. He flapped his wings around, trying to make himself look bigger, and puffed out his chest for good measure. He and Griffin looked around, and saw only the young Paladin's look of disgust.

"I was _sleeping _next to a _demon_?! That's… That's…!"

Kabuto groaned. Of course. That idiot was flipping out because he was snuggled up to some thing "evil" and "impure". How could he be so _stupid_? The panic that would flow through the human would be too much for the baby. "That's my fault," admitted Kabuto, hopping off of the bed. "I forgot how much you allegedly hate us demons. That and the divinity of your child would make you flip out…"

"Divinit… _child_?!" Arthur totally forgot! He was pregnant! With _Jesus_! "Ohh…" He felt the sickness coming all over again… but nothing came up. It was only the nausea. _Just don't think about eating…_ Too late… but he didn't feel sick anymore (thankfully). He actually felt REALLY hungry. "Ugh… I'm starving…"

"Lets get you some food then~" Said Griffin cheerfully. _I wonder why he's always so happy…_ thought Arthur curiously.

"Hey demon?"

"Yes?" said Kabuto, turning to face Arthur.

"Why is he always so happy?" asked the blonde exorcist, nodding his head toward Griffin, who was talking to a nurse.

"Who, Griffin? He always gets happy when we work with a new mother. It's probably because he wants his own children, but knows its not possible."

"Not possible? Is he infertile or something?"

Kabuto nodded, not saying anymore. Arthur understood the silence. When his parents were alive, they always avoided the subject of his older brother. He would always ask, but the most information he got was right in front of him: His brother wasn't here, and no one liked to talk about it. Eventually, Arthur stopped asking his family, and started to speculate with Emilia. It was always a fun game. One day he came home with a drawing he made of him and his brother. He made sure to hide it from his mom and dad, so when he felt sad he could look at it and feel better. He was pretty much the same as Arthur in the drawing, except taller, and with shorter hair. Arthur took that drawing with him everywhere. Except today. But today he needed it more than ever.

"The food's coming soon." said Griffin with a smile. It quickly turned into a frown as he saw all the negative emotions dancing across his patient's face. He hugged the blonde, who at first tried to pull away, but quickly realized how much he wanted this, and hugged back, sobbing a little. "Hey, whatever's going on, I'm sure Kabuto and I can help. We aren't gonna give up on you, so you shouldn't give up either."

"I'm n-not giving up…! I'm just r-remembering some s-sad stuff…"

"Well what was it? Maybe talking about it will help. "

"I j-just... I don't kn-know who m-m-my broth-ther is and I never d-did and I –r-really want to!" Blubbered Arthur, surprised at how many tears were falling from his cheeks and how easily they came. "And I don't know w-why its so e-easy to cr-ry right n-now!"

"Hormones," grunted Kabuto. That got a laugh out of the blonde.

"There you go!" praised Griffin, rubbing Arthur's back. That merely provoked another round of laugh filled tears from Arthur.

"I h-hate horm-m-mones!" He laughed. Then he started to hiccup, laugh _and_ cry, and became quite a mess. Griffin started laughing too, causing the blonde to keep repeating "It's not fun-hic-funny! Sto-hic-op it, it's not-hic-funny!" Kabuto started to laugh too and that got the two humans to laugh much harder.

"Keh! Keh! Keh! Keh!" wheezed/laughed Kabuto. It was hard to stop after _that _laugh!

"I see you boys are having a good time~" purred Shura as she walked in.

"Shur-hic-Shura! What are y-hic-you doing here? Hic!" Shura smiled at Arthur's hiccupping.

"So I can't visit you all of a sudden? The Vatican said you'll need to take a long break, so I came to let you know."

"Of-hic-course they did…" said Arthur frowning. Shura giggled a bit. "What in the-hic-_world _is so funny?!"

"Your hiccups! They're adorable~!" Arthur could only respond by blushing. He's always had a small crush on Shura since they first went to Cram School together. Over the years, it's grown into more than just a school-boy crush. He was head over heels in love with her. The problem was, she was totally oblivious to his affections. Caliburn even hinted at it on one mission… but she was still clueless.

"How are ya feelin', Arty?"

"Ar-hic-"Arty"? Where did _that_-hic- come from?"

"I thought you might not like "Baldy" that much, so I changed it up a bit. Why, you don't like that one either?" Shura said, raising a brow.

"No no! They're both-hic-fine!"

"What about 'preggers'?"

"Huh?"

"'Preggers'. It's a name used for pregnant people."

"Uh… I don't care." he said shrugging. "is that all you came for?"

"Nope!" she said pulling out a deck of cards. "you ready for a rematch in 'Bullshit'?"

"You're going to lose, you know." he said, smirking confidently.

"Bullshit!" she laughed. _Maybe this isn't so bad… at least I'll get to have some time with Shura._ He thought. "You ready?"

"Three aces."

"Two twos.

"Bullshit."

"Damnit!" She laughed. "How do you do it? Whats your secret?" All he did was hold up a finger to his lips and they laughed. They calmed down a bit and Arthur blushed.

"Uh… Shura?"

"Whats up, Preggers?" she smiled. Here it comes… He's gonna ask her out…! _Come on, Arthur, you can do this!_

"W-will you go out with me…?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur: Ohhhh… I'm so nervous… I shouldn't have asked at all! BLITZTRON MAKE HER SAY YES!

Me: I don't know… Let's let the audience decide! I'll leave it open until Saturday. Should Shura say yes? Or should she turn Arthur down? Leave a review and let me know, or just PM me! I'm open to all suggestions!


	6. Chapter 6 I Haven't Brushed My Hair!

**CHAPTER 6**

"What?" She couldn't believe it. Arthur August Angel, one of the most handsome, powerful and _dense_ exorcists she had ever met just asked her out. Did he like her, or was he just playing with her?

"W-will you… go out… with me...?" He repeated._ I knew I shouldn't have asked. She's going to say no…_ He tried to hold back the tears that were coming to his eyes, hoping he was wrong. _Damn hormones… I look like such a pussy! _Shura kept looking at him, still very confused.

"I…. I don't know." It was true. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't even 100% sure whether or not he was being serious. He sounded like he was. But knowing his sense of humor, it was probably just a sick joke. He was just going to pick up his head and laugh, telling her how stupid she was for thinking he was for real. But that moment never came. The only sound that came out of him was a choked up "Okay… That's okay…" She looked at his eyes and saw the start of tears. He was being _totally _serious! Kabuto's words came rushing back to her mind: _"He's under enough stress!"_ If he was serious, then she just said the wrong thing. She smiled at him and poked his forehead, pushing it up so he could make eye contact with her. "Hey, don't be such a little pussy-bag. You kinda caught me off guard. I never expected a stud like you to ask me _that_."

"Wh- what do you mean?" he asked, looking into her magenta colored eyes. She returned his gaze and laughed.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'? I mean what I said. I never thought you would ask me out. I always thought you were too stupid to know what love is. And I don't mean loving your reflection in the mirror. That's called being conceited."

"No," He said pouting. "What's a 'stud'?"

"Oh jeez! Don't tell me you've never heard that before?" Shura cried indignantly, leaning back a bit. He shook his head.

"I've…. I've never really been into all the current slang."

"Well have you ever kissed a girl? Your mom doesn't count." he closed his mouth, frowning and turning away. "Really? Wow. You wanna know what it's like, right?" He turned to face her again so he could explain himself properly, but before he could tell her, he felt her soft lips on his. It was a long, yet simple kiss, but to Arthur, it was perfect. They pulled away from each other blushing, though Arthur was a _much_ darker shade then she was.

"Why did you—"

"No reason. I just think you're cute when you're off balance." she said, cutting him off. If at all possible, Arthur got redder in the face. "So, you wanna know if I wanna go out with you right?" He nodded, starting feel a slight fluttering in his chest. Shura kissed his cheek, and looked right into his beautiful azure colored eyes.

"Oh!" he cried out suddenly.

"What?" asked Shura. Was he hurt? Oh man, the Vatican would tear her apart if he was! And It was too early for the baby to be kicking!

"I haven't brushed my hair in two whole days!" He screeched franticly.

"Really?! That's why you're so worked up?! You need to brush your hair?!" She growled. Facepalming, she grabbed her purse and dug around until she found her own brush. She picked out the hair in it and walked to the bathroom to wash it off with soap. She dried it off with the hand drying machine and walked back. "I cleaned out my brush for you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Thanks." He reached to grab it from her but before he even touched it, she snatched it away from him.

"Let me do it. It's not like I'll tear your hair out by the roots." She sighed when he still didn't look happy. "I worked in a hair salon part-time two years ago. I go back every once and a while to help out. The customers always said I was real gentle. I think you can trust me. Besides, I'm your girlfriend."

Arthur frowned, still not liking the idea. He could brush his own hair! Just because she worked at a salon two years ago doesn't mean—

"Did you just say you were my girlfriend?!"

"Yeah. Why? You gonna let me brush you hair?"

"Do you mean it?" He said feeling himself tear up again. _Damn these hormones..._

"Am I brushing your hair or not, Baldy?" Arthur managed to choke out a quick "Yeah" while he wiped his eyes. "Pussy," Shura teased. She started at the ends, gently untangling the tiny snarls that started to form. She worked her way up his long, beautiful mass of hair, gently taking out any tangled knots she found. She smiled, feeling the silkyness of her man's hair. He leaned back suddenly, his stomach starting to growl.

"Food's here." announced Griffin.

"Finally." Arthur gobbled down the food quickly, barely tasting it. He covered up a burp with his hand. "Oh… 'Scuse me…"

"Ready to finish the game?"

"You ready to lose?"

"HA! As if!" They started up the game again, very happy by the end of the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur: *fistpumps* Shura is MINE!

Shura: Easy there, Baldy. Hoped ya liked this one. Leave a review, or somethin'. Blitztron loves 'em.

Arthur: I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

Shura: Your such a loser, Baldy...


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast Flashback

**CHAPTER 7**

Arthur truly hated doing math, but he wanted to figure out how long he had until he gave birth. There was the three months of Shura going out with him during his pregnancy, about month of morning sickness before finding out about the baby and _possibly_ a month at the most before the morning sickness hit. So he must be around five months. _No wonder I'm so fat now…_ He pouted; rolling over on the bed and right into Shura's nice smelling cleavage. Her boobs made for a great stress reliever sometimes. They were just so… big. Because he started to drift off again, he didn't notice Shura's breathing change. She gently put a hand on his head, cradling his top half in her arms, making sure she didn't disturb his sleep. She turned on the TV and lowered the volume so she could barely hear it. She flipped to Cartoon Network and watched Regular show for a bit, chuckling to herself about how ridiculous cartoons were nowadays. It's almost as if the guys who did the story boarding were high when they did a story meeting for the season.

"Food…?" asked Arthur groggily.

'What do ya want, Baldy?"

"Eggs… bacon… milk…" he grunted.

Shura got up, making Arthur whine in protest. She sighed kissing his man wanting to bury his face in boobs. Didn't matter whether he was pregnant or not. Boobs were boobs.

Making her way to the kitchen, Shura looked into the fridge and grabbed the eggs, bacon, and a few veggies. He needed less fat in his diet, or else he would bitch about being fat. Again. She turned on the oven and buttered the pan a little, then poured the whipped eggs and veggies into it. Soon, the omelet and bacon was finished. She got out the milk and poured him a glass, calling him for breakfast.

"Breakfast's done, Baldy!"

"Kay...! I'm comin'!" Arthur sat up in the bed, turned off the TV, and rummaged through the drawers for a clean T-shirt and jeans. He went from a medium to a large in one month! This sucked! He also heard some of the weight stays with you after you give birth. He's hated the notion of being fat for over 10 years, and now all of a sudden, people were encouraging him to sit on his ass and do nothing… encouraging him to gain _tons_ of weight! Arthur stopped. He was stressing out about his weight again, just like Griffin told him _not_ to do. He sighed, and quickly threw on his favorite t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants and walked into the kitchen barefoot.

"Smells great!" purred Arthur happily.

"Better than my cleavage?" Shura asked, teasing him.

"Nah, your boobs smell awesome. Best smell in the world." said the young Palidin smiling. Shura laughed, scraping the eggs onto their plates and putting a few slices of bacon next to it.

"Your such a pervert, Arthur. That's why I love you."

"Men like tits! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I automatically have to avoid your chest!"

"No, it means you have to start getting into the mindset that there's gonna be a little kid around, and you can't plant your face in my tits whenever the hell you want. Come on eat. JJ needs his breakfast."

Arthur raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_JJ?_ Who the hell is _JJ_?"

"Jesus Junior. The baby." Arthur frowned, taking a bite of eggs.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl…" he mumbled. They were going to find out today though. Arthur couldn't wait. Taking a bite out of a piece of bacon, he thought of some names for each gender. Only one name struck him hard, and he found himself praying the baby was a girl. Shura ruffled his hair, making his bed head much worse. He grumbled and took a bite of the omelet.

"Got any names yet?"

"Yeah. I like Emilia. I want to name it after my friend."

"Where does she live? This 'Emilia' girl?"

"She's dead…"

"Oh… Arty, I'm really sorry… I didn't know…" Shura looked at him, hoping he wasn't too upset. She primed herself to give him a hug, but he just shrugged.

"It's ok. She's been dead for over 15 years." He burped, and got up to clean his plate. It's been so long since he talked about Emilia and his parents. That day was one he'll never forget.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Arthur, It's getting dark. We should head home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely!" The young boy made his way home, in the opposite direction of Emilia. Their houses were on the other ends of the town they lived in, but they both went to school together. People called them The Twins, since they looked so much alike. They acted alike too, and liked a lot of the same things.

When he arrived home, his heart stopped. His house was burnt to the ground; little patches of blue fire remained in the rubble. Fire fighters had arrived on the scene a few minutes later, looking puzzled. Some of the people from the church were talking to the fire fighters.

"We put it out with holy water."

"Was anyone in there?"

"Yeah. A man and a woman. They burned to death." Arthur didn't want to believe it. Mom and Dad were dead!

"No…"

"Arthur…? Arthur, it ok…"

"They're dead… why are they dead…? Who did this!?" screeched the little blonde. "Who killed them!?" the tears ran down his face like the water in a waterfall. He couldn't stop them. He didn't want to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: Aw… so sad! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having a bit of writers block… I'm working on more Ideas, but if you guys have any feel free to let me know~ I'll give you credit for them of course~


	8. Chapter 8 Satan and Michael

**CHAPTER 8**

A/N: OMG you guys, I'm so sorryI haven't updated this in a while! I've tried to come up with Ideas for it for a while and get them down on paper! PLAESE DON'T KILL MEEE!

The fiery figure sat on his throne, glaring into space. There were no updates, no news worth his time. He played with his blue flames out of boredom. He tried to soothe himself by tracing the rings in his curled horn. Finally sick of the scenery, the young navy haired demon got up with the intent of playing his Nintendo 3DS his servant stole from Assiah. Pokemon Y was his new favorite game, and he heard Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire were good too. He wanted those next.

He grabbed the handheld, popped in Pokemon, and flopped onto the huge regal couch in his royal quarters. His Charizard was unstoppable!Especially when he Mega evolved it! Lysander didn't stand a chance! Neither did anyone else for that ma—

"Lord Satan, we have urgent news." Satan grumbled, saved his game, and grumpily walked with the slave to the throne room. If this was a false alarm, he was chopping off this guy's head with a butter knife and poking his eyes out with a green crayon. It had to be green; no other color would be good enough.

"What is it?!" The navy haired overlord bellowed. His crimson eyes searched over the room angrily. The servants merely quivered, before one of the braver souls spoke up.

"Th-the second coming my lord… He has come…"

"Well," Satan sang, with a devilish smile creeping onto his face. "This is unexpected. I'll open a Gehenna gate as soon as possible. Draft all the Yumas you can find. This baby will be dead by tomorrow."

"Yessir!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Griffin smiled happily at Arthur. He turned so the blonde could see the ultrasound image. The child was small, and was curled up in a little ball. It moved a little, but Arthur barely felt it at all. The young paladin's face broke out into a wide grin as he and Shura watched the baby's every move.

"Arthur," Said the red head, getting his patient's attention. Arthur reluctantly tore his eyes away from the monitor to look at the American doctor. "It's a girl." he said smiling.

"Really?! It is?!" squealed Arthur. "I uh… I mean… It is?" Shura laughed.

"You _totally_just squealed like a little fangirl, Baldy!"

"I did _not_!" cried Arthur indignantly.

"It was cute~!" she purred, making him blush. Arthur was starting to get used to his baby bump. He was developing tiny little breasts –which kinda pissed him off—but when he thought of what Emilia would look like, he felt a little giddy with anticipation, and forgot about it entirely. He thanked God that his child was going to be a girl. He suddenly frowned, thinking of something.

"Hey, Griffin?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it's weird that not a single demon has attacked me yet?" he mused. "I mean, This is a very important and holy baby! Why wouldn't they attack?"

"Kabuto is doing a lot to keep the baby's divinity a secret."

"But _he's_ a demon! Why would he do that?"

That must have stumped the American doctor into silence. It was a good question. Yumas are known to kill pregnant humans, whether the baby is divine or not. So why is Kabuto not attacking him? It just doesn't add up…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Archangel Michael would have to reveal himself soon. Satan and his demon horde were mobilizing very quickly, making up for lost time. All of Gehenna would be up in arms soon. As the top angel, it was Michael's job to watch over the Second Comming's mother before and after birth. It was a job he took very seriously. Once they attacked then. That's when he would reveal himself to Arthur. It was only a matter of time…


End file.
